Ravi's Version of Karma
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: A different take on the Karma episode... For Westeast who's been waiting for this way too long... Warning: brocest (to a degree); slash; mention of kink... If you no like, please don't read


Summary: A lil fic as requested by Westeast. It's a Luke/Ravi fic which means *ALARM BELLS* brocest to a certain degree coz they aren't really biological brothers, but still

A/N: Another fic request for a Ravi/Luke so if it doesn't float your boat, then please, there is a back button just waiting to be pressed. I got about two for my last Ravi/Luke fic and wondered if people had missed all the warnings or if they just chose to ignore them. Come on, I've warned countless times, and I will warn again:

WARNINGS:

Slash

Brocest (to a certain degree)

sMut etc

OOC-ness

Note(s): Based _very loosely_ on the karma episode so yes, there will be similarities in situations (like the pranks), but not all of it is from the episode... obviously!

Ages:

Luke and Ravi (18) - so it's not underage, they are legal!

Emma (20) - she stills lives with the rest of the family

Zuri (14) - she's still the sassy little girl we all love :))

Jessie (26) - stopped being the nanny when she got married to Tony

Tony (27) - isn't bell boy at hotel anymore, got another job when he married Jessie

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respective owners and the idea belongs to Westeast. I just couldn't say no to a story like this :)))). Anywhoo!

Ravi's Version of Karma

Luke panted heavily, a loud moan escaping his parted lips as his body arched then fell heavily on the bed followed by a violent shudder. A hard suck to the neck, leaving a deep, dark purple bruise followed by another bliss filled moan from Luke. The pleasure of being filled; hips moving back and forth, rolling, driving in deeper. Soft little praises whispered between the two boys tangled on the large bed.

If this was supposed to be punishment, then Luke would happy break a rule and accept it every time. Being filled by the one person he loved the most was heaven for him, would always be the best thing, whether it was supposed to be punishment or not.

Of course Luke had had to endure other more embarrassing things before getting to this final moment, but the fact that all those things would lead to this was just fine with Luke. He wasn't complaining one bit. The way Ravi moved inside him... it was toe curling!

It's started in the morning, Luke's boredom getting the better of him. Ravi was sitting in the theatre room, watching some ridiculous horror movie in 3D that had him gripping his chair hard. It really wasn't that scary, but it being Ravi watching the movie, it freaked him to no end. Nobody really understood how a kid with an Asian Water Monitor Lizard as a pet could be so afraid of silly horror movies.

But it didn't matter that Ravi had a seven-foot Lizard as a pet, horror movies still freaked him out and some even gave him nightmares, so Luke naturally had to use that against Ravi.

So as soon as the movie got to the scariest part, Luke, with the help of Zuri, got dressed in a black suit and pulled on a mask. Zuri peaked into the room and found Ravi looking at the screen yet trying to look away. She turned to Luke and nodded, giving the boy a thumbs up. Luke nodded then crept into the room.

"No, no, don't open the door!" Ravi cried as he continued to watch while trying not to. "It's a trap Lucy, don't open the-."

"Booh!" Luke shouted loudly, jumping beside Ravi who let out a not so manly shriek as he practically flew out the chair, colliding with Bertram who didn't look too impressed. The large man looked down at the boy and Ravi quickly moved away. He turned on his heels and glared at his brother who was laughing at him.

"Luke!" the Indian seethed.

"Oh man, you should've seen your face," Luke laughed.

"That was not funny!"

"No? Then why am I laughing?"

"You are so immature!"

"Yeah, yeah." Luke rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand at his brother. "Dude, you are like no fun at all." Ravi glared.

"I wonder why," he said sarcastically. Luke rolled his eyes again.

"Oh come on Rav, admit that was funny." Ravi glared but said nothing. Instead the dark skinned boy huffed then turned away and made his way out the room. Luke turned to Zuri who shrugged. She too left the room. Luke let out a sigh then walked out the room. Man, Ravi could kill a good joke!

ooooo

Luke walked into the living room to find his sisters sitting on the couch while looking Emma's tablet. He peaked over their heads and saw that they were looking at room designs. Both girls had 'grown out of [their] old rooms' and with the money they'd been given by their parents, they were furniture and bed hunting.

Luke made a face as he moved away but as he was walking away, an idea came to him. His face turned from an unimpressed grimace into a sneaky smirk. Slowly he made his to the kitchen and found Bertram sitting at the table enjoying a large sandwich stacked with all kinds of ingredients.

"Hey Bertram..." Luke said slowly, looking at the large man; that smirk still in place. Bertram gave the boy one look before he dropped his sandwich onto the plate and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" the butler asked.

"Where's the whipped cream?" Bertram's suspiciousness turned to curiosity though he was very much still suspicious.

"Do I want to know what it's for?"

"It would be best if you didn't." Bertram shrugged, so long as whatever Luke was planning didn't involve him, he was fine with it. But then again, he couldn't exactly be sure if Luke's plans involved him or not. Either way, Bertram knew he'd have to give up the whipped cream one way or another.

With a sigh Bertram pointed to the storage closet. "It's to your left." Luke smiled as he walked over to the storage closet, humming a random tune. He grabbed cans of whipped cream then walked out the kitchen.

The brunet went up to his room and stashed the cream, mentally reminding himself to get it later. He left the room once again, bumping into Ravi on the way back downstairs.

"Hey bro," Luke said with a smirk. Ravi glared, not replying. He continued down the hall, Mr Kipling following behind. Luke shrugged, knowing Ravi was still in a pissy mood because of the prank from earlier. Luke smirked, oh; Ravi was yet to be angry.

There was a certain point Luke wanted to reach, he also strived to reach it which usually result in Ravi throwing something at Luke or giving him some boring speech about respect and other shit Luke could really care less about. But sometimes, Ravi would attack, he'd try jump Luke even though he knew that Luke would win, but the fact that he'd try was like a rush to Luke, an unexplained, yet exhilarating rush!

Luke knew well that Ravi was pretty tolerable of anyone's bullshit, but even Ravi the 'Dalai Lama' had a breaking point. And Luke would do anything to reach that point, especially on a day as uneventful as the one he was having.

He was grounded for a week for trying to sell Mr Kipling and Bertram on eBay - _claiming_ that he had a good reason for it - so he had to endure one more day of being stuck at home doing nothing, and he needed some kind of entertainment.

Luke reached the living room and found that Jessie had joined the two girls. Even at twenty-six Jessie still looked good. She's stopped working for the Ross's when she'd gotten married three years prior, but she still came to visit the kids she'd nannied.

Luke had grown out of his crush on her when her relationship with Tony had developed to more than just friendship and sweet little crushes. But with that he'd gotten into a relationship that he'd much rather not discuss with anyone. Of course he felt horrible for the dark secret that could break his family, but he couldn't give up the love of his life, not for any reason!

"Luke?" Luke was pulled back from his thoughts by Jessie calling him. He looked at the woman he'd thought to be in love with so many years ago. "What? Are you too old to give your nanny a hug?" Luke smirked and walked over to Jessie.

"Hey Jessie," Luke said, hugging the girl gently so not to crush her seven month belly. "Hey Toby," he said to the stomach. A gently kick came.

"I don't get it, he always response so quickly to you."

"What can I say? I'm likeable." Jessie grinned at the teenager.

"I'm sure that's it." Jessie looked around the room. "Where's Ravi?" Luke shrugged, sitting down.

"He's in one of his moods." He waved a dismissive hand. Jessie gave him an unimpressed look.

"What did you do?"

"Hey, what makes you think I did anything?"

"I was your nanny for five whole years, come on, I know you too well." Luke grinned at his ex-nanny.

"Yeah, yeah Jessie." After another look, Jessie turned back to Zuri and Emma who were still trying to pick furniture and colour and what-have-you. Luke listened as Emma squealed in excitement about her new paint choice and Luke could only roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of being excited about a colour called Atomic tangerine.

The freckled boy rolled his eyes at his sister's excitement. Emma was still the airhead she had been years ago. Luke doubted the trait would ever leave her. But at least she didn't bother him, so he could care less about her and her mood swings.

Half an hour went by with Luke listening to the girls go on and on about the new rooms when Ravi finally came down. Mr Kipling - as expected - was following behind. That lizard was freakishly smart! Ravi dunked himself on the opposite end of the couch Luke was sitting on, a frown etched on his forehead.

"What did he do to you?" Jessie asked the Indian boy. Ravi only rolled his eyes and grumbled something about immature brats. Luke chuckled but quickly shut up when Ravi gave him a look.

"I don't want to talk about it," the Indian said. "He's immature and needs a new hobby." Luke only smirked; then he remembered that he had two cans of whipped cream in his room that he intended to use.

Schooling his features so he wouldn't look suspicious, Luke got up and went upstairs to his room. He could feel Ravi glaring at him until he disappeared. Luke chuckled as he reached his room, his evil little smirk back as he grabbed the cans. He walked into Ravi's room, humming to himself.

Luke pulled off the bed covers on Ravi's bed. He pulled the cap off the first can and started spraying the cream all over the sheets. When the can was finished he grabbed the second one and continued to spray the cream on the yuck green sheets. When he was done with that one he pulled the covers back up, patting them down and making sure things looked undisturbed.

Luke took a quick glance and with a nod left the room, going and locking himself in his own. Now, now he just had to wait until Ravi decided it was bed time. Closing his eyes, Luke slipped in the land of sleep, eagerly awaiting Ravi's reaction.

ooooo

A loud, angry shriek filled the second floor, waking Luke up from his slumber. For a moment the boy was confused, then he remembered what he'd done and his smirk was back.

Luke slowly got out of bed and walked out the room to find Emma and Zuri already in Ravi's room. The lithe Indian boy was seething in absolute anger as he glared at his bed. Luke chuckled when he saw a bit of whipped cream on Ravi's head. The chuckle soon turned into a full blown laugh as Ravi cursed.

Ravi glared angrily at his brother. "You put whipped cream in my bed! That is _not_ funny, it is hurtful!"

Luke continued to laugh at his brother as Ravi tried to get whipped cream out his hair. "Man you should see yourself!"

"This is not funny Luke!"

"Yeah, course not man." Luke continued laughing, practically falling onto the floor as he curled up laughing.

"Luke, you are treading on dangerous ground," Ravi seethed giving his brother the best hateful glare he could muster. "Ever heard of karma?"

"I have!" Zuri exclaimed. "It's my favourite topping on a sundae." Even at fourteen that girl still said the weirdest things, and at times like these, Ravi wanted to face-palm at the outburst from his sister.

"Not caramel Zuri, karma. The concept that if you are good, the universe will reward you. But if you are bad, the universe will beat you like a rented water buffalo."

"Oh come on man," Luke said chuckling, his laughs finally subsiding enough for him to pay attention to what Ravi was saying. "You don't really believe that crap do you?"

"It is not, as you say, 'crap', it is the truth. Karma is an angry woman I tell you."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Really Rav, if you want to scare us, you can do better than that." Luke patted his brothers shoulder then walked away, humming a tune from a rap song.

Zuri turned to Ravi and looked at him for a long time, as though calculating some complicated maths problem in her mind. She crossed her arms and _hmm_ed to herself thoughtfully. With a shrug she turned and walked away leaving Ravi looking as confused as he felt.

ooooo

Luke woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He'd been dreaming about two of his favourite things - sex and pranking Ravi. His smile only widened as he remembered Ravi's face, the boy had looked _pissed_! The look only served to show Luke that he was getting under Ravi's skin, that he was close to achieving that gold of his; that soon, Ravi would completely lose it and would attack, only to have Luke win that fight. Aah, the satisfaction Luke was already feeling.

Luke got of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He could hear shuffling coming from Ravi's room and he couldn't help the satisfaction that only grew. He plotted his next prank, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to really make Ravi lose it. He thought maybe he could get all of Ravi's clothes and dunk them in a tub of pink coloured water. Yeah… that could do it.

Luke pulled off his pyjamas then hopped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and jumped back, letting a very manly shriek, as the cold water hit his body. He shook his head as he waited for the water to hit up. And for a good ten minutes he just waited. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed the water wouldn't heat up. It was somewhere between cold and lukewarm. Luke had to get to work so he just shrugged the matter off and showered quickly.

When he was done, Luke hopped out the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around himself then walked over to the skin. He looked at himself on the mirror above the sink. He noted that he needed to shave. Luke opened the medicine cabin and grabbed the toothpaste and shaving cream. First he brushed his teeth, making sure to brush thoroughly since he'd skipped brushing them the night before. That being done he grabbed his shaving cream and tried to squirt some out. But none came. Luke frowned, he was pretty sure he still had a full can. But it appeared there was none left.

Luke let out a sigh and he threw the apparently empty in the bin, he'd just have to suck it up and go without shaving, and besides, he still looked good. So Luke let it slide and went to his room and got dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of jeans and the hideous puke green and yellow work shirt.

Once dressed, he grabbed his jacket and wallet and went downstairs for breakfast. He grabbed the cereal and the milk carton, but felt it lift to easily. He opened the bottle and looked inside; shaking it a bit to find it was empty. He cursed his bad luck but shrugged it off. He threw the carton in the trash can and decided to go, he was late anyway.

He stood on the sidewalk waiting for a cab to arrive. The only reason he was taking the stupid cab anyway was because some dumb idiot had rear ended him in a not so pretty way and he'd gotten to get the car fixed.

Hailing a cab, Luke jumped in and gave the driver the place he was going to. He sat back with a sigh as the cab drove through the busy streets of New York. Luke remembered that he had to pay and he pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He opened the wallet about to pull out cash when he found it empty.

"What? No?" He looked in all the other places in the wallet but still, there was no money to be found, not even his credit card was in there.

"There a problem there kid?" the man asked with an unimpressed frown.

"I... um... of course not."

"You don't have the money do you?" Luke sighed, shaking his head. "Well that's just too bad." The man stopped the car. "Out!" Luke looked at the man dumbfounded but when the man made no move to start the cab again, he got out.

As soon as the door shut, the man drove off, leaving Luke abandoned. He sighed, looking around the place. He'd driven past it tons of times, but he'd never paid enough attention to it to know where to go from there. So with another heavy sigh, Luke pulled out his cellphone and dialled Jessie's number since she was the only one that could probably help him now.

"_You have insufficient funds to make this call-."_ Luke looked down at his cellphone in absolute terror. No way could he be out of funds! He'd checked that morning, he had to have enough funds; he just had to!

Luke dialled the number again and once again the annoying voice told him he didn't have enough funds. Luke felt like crying, or dying, whichever would get him out of this misery. He sighed then walked about a block in one direction before turning and going the other way. He wasn't even sure where he was going but he was sure he recognised some of these places.

He continued to walk, looking around, praying he was going the right way though he wasn't even sure anymore since he'd long given up trying to find the right streets to turn to. It was getting hotter and hotter but no way in hell was he taking his jacket off to reveal his nasty work shirt.

After an hour past, Luke realised that there was no hope for him now and he'd just have to come up with plan B. Ruffling though his pockets he found some loose changed and he rushed to a phone booth. He grabbed the phone excitedly and shoved the coins into the slot. He dialled Jessie's number and waited while it rang.

"_Hello-."_

"Jessie?! Jessie, its Luke!"

"_We're not here right now, but if you leave your name and number-."_

"No, dammit!" Luke slammed the phone shut with an angry growl. He took in a deep breath then added a few more coins and dialled Ravi's number.

"_Hello?"_ Luke sighed in relief.

"Ravi?"

"_Yes?"_

"Aw man, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you! Dude, I need you to come pick me up!"

"_Where are you?"_

"Um..." Luke looked outside and told Ravi the address.

"_Okay, I'll be there soon."_

"Thanks man!" Luke hung up with a happy sigh then stepped out the booth and went to one of the benches. The heat was getting too much so he pulled off his jacket and put it beside him.

Half an hour later Ravi pulled up and with a huge grin, Luke rushed into the passenger side. Settling in, Luke let out a sigh, shutting his eyes and just relaxing.

"Aw man, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Ravi raised a brow at the dishevelled look his brother was working.

"What happened to you?"

"Doesn't matter. Just take me home, I seriously need to shower and sleep."

"Aha..." If Luke had been looking at his brother, he would've seen the satisfied look on his face.

The boys reached the hotel and Luke jumped out and rushed up to the apartment. He pulled off his clothes and rushed to the bathroom, thankful when the water heated up. He adjusted the temperature to his liking. He had a long, relaxing shower then, when it was done, he went back to his room and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he'd taken - stolen - from Ravi.

Luke frowned when he saw his jacket on the ground. Something didn't look right. Upon closer inspection he realised that the jacket had been shredded to pieces.

"No! No! Not my favourite jacket!" Luke looked at the torn up jacket. He couldn't believe his bad luck! It just kept getting worse and worse and Luke couldn't deal with that! He couldn't possibly have this much bad luck in one day, could he?

"_Karma, the concept that if you are good, the universe will reward you. But if you are bad, the universe will beat you like a rented water buffalo."_

The words rang in Luke's head as he looked down at his torn up jacket. No way! That stuff couldn't be true, right? There was no such thing as karma! It was one of those things people used to scare others into behaving, karma didn't exist!

But then how was Luke supposed to explain his chain of bad luck throughout the day? Was it a coincidence that all this stuff was happening to him after he did all that stuff to Ravi? It couldn't be so... right?

Luke made up his mind. Quickly getting up, he dumped his shredded jacket and rushed out his room to find his brother who'd cursed him with this bad omen!

"Ravi!" the brunet called, running in and out of rooms looking for the his Indian brother. "Ravi, where are you?" Luke ran into Ravi's room - he really should've started there - and found the boy cleaning out Kipling's cage while burning some incense. "Ravi, man, I need your help!"

"I'm sorry, who are you," Ravi said using a calm Buda type voice.

"Ravi! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I pranked you. It was wrong and... and I'm sorry!"

Ravi just did one continuous hummed as he moved around his room, clearing it up and finally getting around to removing stains from Luke's endless pranks.

"Okay, I get it; karma is an angry woman; now how do I keep her away from me?"

Ravi smirked and stopped his scrubbing. "You must do good deeds for the person who you did bad to."

"Right! And how the heck do I do that?! Come on man, I almost died today, you gotta help me!" Maybe the dying part was an exaggeration, but he could've died all the same!

Ravi's smirk turned from satisfied to evil. He looked his brother up and down then nodded. "Fine, I will help you. But you must follow what I tell you exactly as I say or you will not be cleansed from your bad karma."

"Sure man, whatever! Just help me!"

"Fine then. This is what we'll do: you'll keep your phone on you all day. I will send texts throughout the day giving you instructions that will help cleanse you from your bad omen. Clear?"

Luke pulled his cellphone out his pocket and checked if it was fully charged. "Got it!"

"Good! You can go."

"But-."

"Karma..." Luke sighed, shaking his head; then left the room.

He waited nervously for the first text. He wasn't sure what crazy things an enraged and revenge seeking Ravi would do, and boy could that boy be dangerous if given enough time.

Luke's phone vibrated and he jumped half out of his skin in shock. He sighed as he pulled the phone out his pocket and saw that it was an I'm from Emma.

_Emma: Zuri and I left and went to Jessie's. She's in labour! We'll tell you and Ravi about the progress as we get updated :):)._

Luke sent back an 'okay, thanks' with a smiley face before pocketing his cellphone and once again waiting for Ravi to send a text because dammit, Luke couldn't wait for eve-

The cellphone vibrated, half sending Luke out his skin. He sighed and nervously pulled out the cellphone, gulping audibly at the phone when he read the name on the screen. He wondered why he was suddenly so nervous. Maybe it was because of his trek record for the day? Yeah, that had to be it, and the fact that his evil little lover was the worst person who could punish him.

With a sigh, Luke opened the text.

_Ravi: I wasn't done cleaning Mister Kipling's cage_

With a relived sigh - he didn't have to do anything scary or uncomfortable - Luke got off his bed and made his way to Ravi's room. He pushed the door open and found Ravi lying on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Luke paused for a long moment, looking at that wonderful slim body. Knowing Ravi, he was probably doing this on purpose, this was one of those 'you can look, but you can't touch' punishments that Ravi always used on him.

"Staring at me won't clean Mister Kipling's cage," Ravi said, cracking an eye open and looking at the brunet male who stood by the door.

"Right!" Luke said snapping out of his daze. He cleared his throat and walked over to Kipling's cage. He looked around it and found it empty. He wondered if this was a trap of some sorts, something like: as soon as he stepped into the cage, Kipling would come out hissing at him.

Luke threw a glance at the Indian boy who was still lying on his bed. His breath hitched at was he saw and all the blood rushed from his head down to his... other head. He bit his bottom lip, hard, as he watched Ravi slowly and lazily stroke himself. That little bastard, he was doing it on purpose. If Luke even tried to step forward, Ravi would probably stop and walk out the room.

Luke turned back to Kipling's cage and continued to scoop out the dropping, pulling a face as he did so. He heard a rather loud moan behind him and try as he might, he couldn't resist the urge to turn back and see what was going on. Luke gulped as he watched Ravi slowly jacked himself off. He watched Ravi's shaft ooze pre-cum and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he watched Ravi's thumb swipe over the head of his shaft.

Fuck! This was the worst punishment ever! Being made to scoop up steroid induced lizard dung while your fuck hot boyfriend jacks himself off in front of you, mm, terrible, horrible punishment!

Luke took in a deep breath as he tried to controlled himself. His pants were increasingly uncomfortable, his shaft rock hard with need. He continued to scoop the lizard droppings, shifting uncomfortably, palming his aching need, trying to decrease the discomfort. It didn't work... at all making Luke huff in annoyance.

Ravi smirked, noting the way Luke's tense form, he could easily tell just how needy Luke was and he caught the brunette palming his erection more than once. That wouldn't do though, as punishment, Ravi could not and would not allow Luke to find release... well not until he felt the boy deserved it.

Ravi looked at his bed side table and was glad to find a pencil there. He grabbed it and broke off the sharp tip. He looked at the pencil thoughtfully for a moment before throwing it at Luke who turned around and looked at him expectantly with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Up," Ravi said simply.

Luke scrambled off the floor and moved to his boyfriend. Ravi dragged the freckled boy towards him before attaching their lips and indulging the brunette in a searing, moan inducing kiss that made Luke's head spin with excitement and breathlessness. Ravi's tongue pushed past Luke's lips swirled around his mouth, touching and tasting every crook and cranny(1). Ravi pulled away, panting slightly from the kiss.

"On your knees," Ravi instructed. Luke breathed deeply then quickly got on his knees, kneeling before the god that was his lover. Ravi pushed down his boxer's and kicked them off. Luke watched the engorged member that stood proudly before him with undiluted hunger. "Suck," Ravi said. Luke shuffled forward and quickly gave a tentative lick before enthusiastically taking Ravi into his mouth, sucking on the dark skinned boy's rod, humming as he slid more of it into his mouth.

Luke circled the head, sucking it into his mouth, grazing at the base with his teeth ever so lightly, just the way he knew Ravi liked it. Ravi was breathing heavily above him and Luke couldn't help the satisfied of knowing he was making the Indian lose control. He squeezed his own erection slightly, trying to lessen the affects his actions were causing.

Ravi held Luke's head then began to thrust into the brunet's mouth, first slow, short thrusts, but as soon as Luke moaned around the member, indicating his need for more, Ravi picked up speed, fucking Luke's mouth while the brunet moaned, grabbing Ravi's hips for support.

A while later Ravi pulled his from Luke's mouth, leaving Luke panting on the floor. He smirked down at the brunet. He stepped back again then plunked down on his bed, just looking at the out-of-breath boy still on his knees.

"Lose the clothes," Ravi instructed.

After catching his breath Luke got off the floor and with shaky hands slowly pulled his clothes off, throwing them beside himself then when he was completely naked kicked them further away from himself.

Ravi looked at him with lust filled eyes, slowly palming his arousal. Luke was panting slightly, his own erection untouched, as he watched the Indian. He chewed on his lip, trying with everything he had not to start touching himself, the sight of Ravi was too much.

Ravi suddenly stopped then got off the bed. He looked at Luke for a moment before instructing the other boy to lie on his back on the bed. Hastily, Luke did as he was told, lying on the bed with his legs apart, feet down on the bed. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt, he needed release and he needed it soon or he would probably die from utter arousal. Ravi grabbed a belt and looked at it for a long while before grinning and moving over to Luke.

"Arms above your head, grab the headboard," Ravie instructed then tied Luke up to the headboard though, if Luke wanted, he could easily let himself loose. It was more for the kink then anything else. After a moment of just staring at his tied up lover, Ravi moved. He grabbed a bottle of lube from deep inside the drawer of his bedside table before dumping it on the bed beside Luke. The Indian then got on the bed, settling himself between Luke's spread legs. He smirked at the brunet who was looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Ravi," Luke breathed pleadingly, needing Ravi to touch him. He arched his body towards the Indian but Ravi pushed him back down, moving away slightly. "Please Rav."

Ravi hummed before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Luke's inner thigh, making the brunet sigh. Ravi smiled before moving upward, planting kisses on the brunet's stomach as he moved, avoiding Luke's leaking erection like the plague, making the tied up boy whine in frustration.

Ravi reached Luke's chest. He paused for a moment, listening to Luke's laboured breaths with a smile knowing he was the one responsible for Luke's 'situation'. He bent forward and planted one gentle kiss in the middle of Luke's chest then a quick lick that made the brunet shiver, before he pulled away, smiling.

Ravi then grabbed the bottle of lube he'd thrown on the bed beside Luke and he popped the cap open before squeezing a generous dollop on three of his fingers. He rubbed his thumb over his fingers, spreading the watery substance over the three fingers before shutting the bottle and throwing it on the bed beside Luke once again, looking at the freckled boy watching him with lust filled eyes.

Ravi then turned to Luke, looking at him intently, smirking at the way the brunet was practically heaving for air, knowing how turned on Luke was, _seeing_ how turned on he was and it was all Ravi's doing. It made Ravi harder, but he could ignore that, right now, he just wanted to make Luke beg, and Ravi loved nothing more the to punish Luke by drawing out foreplay and making the brunet _beg_ for more.

Ravi settled himself in a more comfortable position on the bed between Luke's legs. He pushed the pale legs further apart - Luke holding his legs apart - fully exposing the brunet to Ravi. The pale boy blushed heavily, no matter how many times they did this, he always blushed when exposed this way but Ravi loved it, loves seeing Luke, seeing _all_ of Luke.

A quick glance at Luke, Ravi then got to work. Repositioning himself so he was lying on his stomach between Luke's legs, face aligned with Luke's crotch, Ravi began the slow process of teasing Luke to the point of begging. Planting a kiss on a pale thigh, with his index finger Ravi slowly circled Luke's entrance. Luke let out a breathy moan as he felt the finger touching his most private area. It sent shock waves through his body and he couldn't help but buck down, trying to feel more of that skilled digit, but Ravi moved it away, making Luke whimper.

Ravi chuckled as he kissed along Luke's thigh while his digit did wonders, circling Luke's quivering hole, dip the tip of his finger into Luke before pulling away and continuing to circle the brunet's entrance. Ravi could hear Luke's heavy breathing as he continue to tease him.

"R-Rav," Luke gasped, his entrance trying to clench around the single digit that was teasing him but every time he tried it would be pulled out, leaving him empty and needing more. "Ravi please..."

Ravi just hummed as he kissed Luke's abdomen, ignoring the brunet's hard-on. Ravi hummed again as he felt Luke buck up with a loud cry when he finally dipped his whole digit into his velvety and so heavenly tight hole.

"Ravi, please," Luke begged, wriggling his lower half, clenching and unclenching his ass, trying to coax Ravi into moving, but the Indian didn't move, instead he just continued to kiss along Luke's abdomen, every now and then planting a kiss on the head of Luke's erection which would cause Luke to draw in breath only to let out a needy whimper when nothing came of the kiss.

Suddenly, wonderful, glorious heat engulfed Luke's erection and a loud cry of pure ecstasy escaped his lips as he bucked upward. He let out a gasp as he felt the digit that had been teasing him to no end finally sunk deep into him.

"Nng! Please Ravi!" Luke gasped. Ravi grunted as he bobbed his head up and down slowly while pumping his digit in time with his bobs leaving Luke a whimpering groaning mess. "Ple-please Ravi, please!"

Ravi hummed around Luke's erection, sucking on the head, tasting the brunet on his tongue while adding a second finger into him, stretching him gently, adding a third finger, twisting his fingers then gently jabbing at Luke's prostate.

"Gah-ha! Ravi!" Luke cried, his body spasming at the different sensations. He was close and Ravi could tell. He quickly pulled away from his boyfriend and Luke whined from the loss. Ravi chuckled as he kissed up Luke's abdomen, kiss up his chest, reaching the pair of erect numbs, licking sucking and gently biting on each one before kissing up Luke's neck, biting and sucking a mark onto the exposed skin then finally reaching the already well kissed lips and kissing him hungrily. Luke blindly grabbed at the bottle of lube but Ravi quickly grabbed it and moved it away from Luke.

"Please Rav," Luke panted, still recovering from the breath-taking kiss he'd just shared with his boyfriend.

"This is your punishment," Ravi spoke easily. "You must take it." Luke whined but said nothing. He was so close that it actually kind of hurt. All he wanted was release, the only thing going through his mind was Ravi filling him and him finally finding release.

"Please Ravi," Luke whined. Ravi grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly coated his own erection. Luke was literally humming with anticipation.

Ravi kissed Luke once again, his tongue slipping between Luke's lips and exploring the warm, wet cavern as he aligned himself with Luke's stretched entrance. Luke breathed heavily through his nose, his groans being swallowed down by Ravi as he continued to passionately kiss his boyfriend.

"Rav!" Luke gasped as Ravi breached the tight ring of muscle, slowly pushing into Luke till he bottomed out, both boys breathing through their noses as Ravi attacked Luke's neck with kisses.

Ravi paused for a little while, allowing Luke to adjust since it had been a while since they'd been able to feel each other this way. Ravi continued to gently kiss along Luke's neck, at times kissing his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, waiting patiently for Luke who was trying hard to stop himself from going over the edge before they'd even begun.

Another minute passed before Luke felt he was in control again and he nodded, giving Ravi permission to move. Without further prompting, Ravi slowly pulled out of Luke then slammed back into him, easily grazing Luke's prostate making the brunet gasp in pleasure, gripping Ravi's arms to try and keep himself in check.

Luke panted heavily, a loud moan escaping his parted lips as his body arched then fell heavily on the bed followed by a violent shudder. A hard suck to the neck, leaving a deep, dark purple bruise followed by another bliss filled moan from Luke. The pleasure of being filled; hips moving back and forth, rolling, driving in deeper. Soft little praises whispered between the two boys tangled on the large bed.

Luke was already having a difficult time stopping himself from cumming, but Ravi was doing wonderful things to him, leaving his body buzzing and his head spinning. He could barely keep his breathing normal and the fact that Ravi had just told him not to cum was something else completely. Luke was desperately trying to hold on, but knew he wouldn't last.

Ravi knew this, he could feel the way Luke tightened around him, the way his breathing came out in strangled gasped, the tight grip on his arms and the whines. Luke was dangerously close but Ravi could not allow it though he too was close.

"Ravi," Luke whined, trying hard to hold on, but knowing he would fail soon.

"Don't!" Ravi said, biting lightly at Luke's throat. "Not yet."

"Oh fuck!" Ravi gripped the base of Luke's erection with his hand, stopping the brunet from cumming while he pounded into his willing body. Luke cried over and over, begging Ravi to let him go, let him cum but Ravi wouldn't let up, no matter how much Luke begged or promised. A few more hard thrusts later and Ravi was emptying himself deep into Luke, groaning in pleasure as Luke tightened around him. He kissed Luke deeply as he slowly came down from his high, his hand still wrapped tightly around Luke who whimpered, trying to move his hips.

After a moment, Ravi gently pulled out of Luke then slowly began to kiss down his body, sucking and licking at spots, leaving marks all over his body all the while his grip not loosening around Luke's erection. When Ravi reached Luke's hard on, in one swift motion he engulfed the erection and sucked on it. Luke cried out, his body thrashing as he tried to thrust into Ravi mouth.

"Ravi! Ravi, please! Ravi, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ravi hummed. "I-I'm- ngh! I'm sor-." Ravi let finally let go of Luke's erection, silently giving him permission to cum. "RAVI!" Luke shouted as he finally flew over the edge. Stars sprouted in Luke's vision and for a moment he seemed to black out as the pleasure coursed through his body, making his body shiver. His back arched, his toes curled and his fingers gripped at Ravi's raven locks as he rode through his mind numbing orgasm, feeling Ravi swallowing all he offered.

Ravi grinned to himself as he moved back up and plunked down beside Luke who was still breathing heavily, trying to recover from one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had. Ravi chuckled as he watched Luke heave for breath, his eyes still closed and a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow," Luke breathed. Ravi out right laughed this time. "Shut up," Luke mumbled. Ravi hummed then shuffled closer to Luke. Luke turned and faced Ravi. They smiled at each, sharing a tender kiss before both shutting their eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. "Oh, and Ravi?"

"Hmm?" the raven haired boy hummed, his eyes still closed.

"I know this is totally not how karma works." Ravi opened his eyes in surprise for a moment but then started laughing, Luke joining in.

END!

Heh? Huh? How'd you like them apples? Note how I tried to avoid the word 'brother' during their little escapade? *LoL*

And to Westeast: I'm sorry it's so late :((, and I hope you liked it:)).

(1) Some say crook and cranny, others say nook and cranny, I'm not sure which is right though *shrugs*

Anywhoo...

(",) MwahzZ


End file.
